


An Enigmatic Life

by SilentStudies



Category: Korean Drama, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Yeowool is Hansung's favorite enigma.





	An Enigmatic Life

Hansung is a curious man. The world is large but small, and it fascinates him to no end. Frogs, sunlight, poles, butterflies, and people are all so intriguing enigmas. Especially the pole, who is surely out to get him. His favorite enigma, however, is a man named Yeowool.

Yeowool is charming and narcissistic in wonderous ways. Hansung sometimes just stares holes into the said man with unfaltering curiosity. Yeowool is hiding such high intelligence behind a facade that he created, and it frustrates Hansung significantly. 

Hansung sees the way Yeowool's eyes sparkle when something interesting happens, or get glazed over when something sad happens. What Hansung doesn't notice are the lingering gazes set upon him by Yeowool, and the special way he gets treated by him. 

The astounding thing is that Hansung somehow managed to fall in love. Not with sunlight or cloudy days, but with Yeowool who protected him from both. Yeowool, his favorite enigma, shroud in a divine aura that makes him sparkle in Hansung's eyes.

Hansung doesn't know the exact moment he falls in love with Yeowool, but he does remember which day. It was cloudy a few days after the incident where Hansung almost died. Yeowool was the first person he saw when he awoke, and he immediately cried upon seeing Hansung awake. Sunwoo managed to save him from the deadly and poisonous wound by quickly bringing him to a physician onsite. 

That day, Hansung felt the most alive. His boxy smile lingered on his face, and Yeowool tended to him gently. Yeowool's hands were feeble and soft against his skin. He helped Ah Ro who constantly fretted over his wound. Then suddenly Yeowool was the only thing he could see. 

Hansung is not much of a devious planner, but after realizing how much he is in love with Yeowool, he cannot help it. Hansung starts acting odd even in his terms. He purposely tries to gain Yeowool's attention, which is surprisingly not difficult and does something to make him laugh. An ugly face, funny pose, weird dance, and much more to get Yeowool laughing. The sound makes Hansung's heart soar.

All happy things cannot exist without unhappy things, unfortunately. Sunwoo becomes defensive of Hansung and lingers around him to protect him from his brother. His family is on the brink of disowning Danse and Hansung cannot figure out what to do about the situation.

When Sunwoo disappears, his situation suddenly clears up. Internally thanking Sunwoo whether he did help him or not, Hansung feels the tension between his brother and him dissipate. His brother confronts him and deeply apologizes, and that's when Hansung was reminded of his letter. 

After the meeting with his brother, he rushes back to the dorm room and finds Yeowool alone in it. Pretending as if he didn't see him, Hansung looks for the letter that was forgotten with the chaos.

"Looking for this?" Yeowool questions after a while of Hansung searching everywhere except the area near Yeowool.

Hansung turns and nods brightly after seeing his precious letter. 

"Did you read it?" Hansung asks while eyeing Yeowool suspiciously.

"I only studied the characters; you have beautiful handwriting."

"Ah, okay," Hansung giggles.

Yeowool hands the letter to Hansung, who takes the letter with a glowing smile. Shortly after receiving the letter, Hansung rushes out of the dorm. He manages to track down Master Wi Hwa and asks for permission to leave. Although Master Wi Hwa was reluctant, he allowed Hansung to go out.

Standing in front of Grandfather Kim Seub is always a scary thing. Especially after seeing how he treats his brother, it makes him seem demonic in Hansung's eyes. Bowing politely, Hansung gives the letter to his grandfather with two hands. Then he watches as his fate unfolds before him.

To put it simply, his grandfather was furious. 

"'I will receive my own punishments from now on?'" His grandfather quotes as he glowers. 

"Yes," Hansung says with certainty.

"Do you understand what your letter means?"

"I am prepared to get beaten Grandfather; it's something unavoidable."

**Author's Note:**

> I will take ages to update because I have so many things I'm planning on writing. Please forgive me. I really would appreciate comments, so please leave one if you want to.


End file.
